Cat's World
by vivx-chan
Summary: In a different world the supernatural kind was known by all their inhabitants are more or less friendly with one another, but crossbreading was ALWAYS frowned upon, what happens when a Cat imprints on other with a secret? AU, Canon Couples
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is a new fic that I've been thinking of, but haven't had that much time to write it down. OK, so this is a Twilight fanfiction, with canon couples and some terms from there, however, this has not just vampires and shapeshifters but also sorcerers, werewolfs and I'll see what I'll remember next! XD**

**Anyway, I don't own the Twilight Saga, or anything else besides de plot!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Cat's World**

_**Prologue**_

Once upon a time, in a far way land, there was magic everywhere with mythical creatures leaving in harmony. Of course sometimes there were some misunderstandings and some kinds were enemies, but the times were peaceful. The Cats, as they were known by every kind, were the friendliest of them all, living in harmony with all, even with the Wolfs. However crossbreeding was frowned upon and most times exiled.

The each of the different kinds had its own kingdom with their own royal families. There were laws that protected the shifters from being hunted in its animal forms but one fateful night, when a young pregnant Cat shifter was running with her mate a human broke the law and tried to kill her for her fur. Luckily for her, her mate noticed in time to save his mate and child, but he died taking the human with him. The lioness, now alone and not able to die because of her unborn child was forced to live once again in the village she once grew up in, to have and raise her baby.

**This is more of an introduction to the story. I don't know when I'll be able to finish the next chapter, but I promise that as soon as I'm able, I will post it! Unless no one likes this idea! I really would like some feed back, so please review! *big smile* ;P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Again for all the ones who liked the prologue and decided to stick with me. Anyway, I was able to finish the first chapter way sooner than I thought (just now, actually I was writing and I just knew that I had to finish there)! I don't have any Beta and I don't have much experience with this, writing was/is not my thing and I still believe that I hit my head really hard somewhere and don't remember! This is a bit off topic, but I just wanted to say that if you find any mistake that you would like to report, be my guest! XD**

**I hope you'll enjoy this little chap of mine! Good reading! I'm off. ;P**

**_Chapter 1_**

In the Cat kingdom there was a tradition, that every year the unmated males would travel all the villages in search of their imprints. They would gather around the district of their kingdom and visit every single one of their villages and as soon as the imprint was found they would be looked after, and treated like princesses by their mates, no matter their age difference or social status, and they would always be protected no matter what.

That particular year their prince phased for the first time and would be included in the group of travelers with a few castle guards. The group traveled as fast and far as they could anxious to find their other halves. The ones that were lucky to find their soul mates stayed behind to discuss with the girl's family the new arrangement to be made. If the girl the Cat mated with was underage the male would either move to their village or arrange that his mate and her family to relocate to his. However as the group was approaching the last village, the one nearest to the Cat-Human frontier, the prince had yet to find his mate and was starting to think, that maybe, she was yet to be born.

Close to the last village, in the middle of the forest they heard someone crying and the few males left in the group went to investigate, since protecting the weak was ingrained in their DNA. After wasting a while searching they found a little girl, siting near a river in a beautiful meadow, mewling clutching to her right leg.

As soon as a white tiger saw the girl he knew she was the one, but as he notice her pain he turned to his human form, to make sure is animal form wouldn't scare the poor thing more than she must be already. As soon as she notice him, she knew he was special and that he would never hurt her, but her momma always told her not to trust in strangers, no matter what her feelings told her, that her secret could never be reveled in order for them to be together.

As soon as he was near her, the boy knelt down and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes as he spoke. "What's your name little girl?" He saw her divert her eyes behind him, as soon as he notice the scared expression on her face he adopted a defense stance. When we notice that what she was scared of his traveling companions that decided to approach them he signaled them to stay back and turned to the little girl that in spite of her pain was a little bit calmer. "So, little princess, what is your name your highness?" The way he asked it, with a playful tone made her smile and release a little giggle. "I'm not a princess, far from it, actually." The boy, who was just a tiger minutes before was very impressed, that a girl so young could speak like an adult, and thought that maybe she didn't have an easy childhood, what made him sad, however, at the same time he fell in love with her sweet voice, so calm even with a hint of pain in it. "You may not be a princess, but you sure look like one and I'm certain that you have a name." Trying to hear another giggle form her, he tapped her little nose with his finger, creating the desired effect. "I'm Bella, and you are?" She answered shyly and so sweetly, that made the boy smile a beautiful crooked smile. "Bella, like in beautiful? A very fitting name, indeed!" That alone made Bella blush a beautiful rose color. "I'm Edward, and I'm very pleased to meet you, Beautiful Bella." In good fun he makes a small curtsy, as if talking to royalty, which made Bella's blush intensify. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Edward" Replies now a shy Bella. "How did such a beautiful girl like you got hurt in a place like this? How much does it hurts?" He asks, his worry for her showing on his melodic voice. "I like to come here to play with my cat. We are running around in the meadow when I slipped and fell. Now I can't get up! I really hope Blacky can find momma."

As if called, a little black cat appeared followed by a honey colored lioness who look to be a little frantic. As soon as the lioness was spotted the boy turn back into a tiger, crouching into a defensive position, ready to attack if needed like his companions. However when the little girl notice what was going on the panicked, she didn't want neither the lioness nor the tiger to get hurt so she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She did her best to get up, but as soon as she tried to put some of her weight in her injured leg she let out a pain cry that made everyone stop in their tracks and turn to her in time to see the little girl they found in the meadow fall to the ground and blacking out because of the pain.

_**To be continued...**_

**This is it, and I'm going to start working on the next one, I CANNOT guarantee when the 2nd chapter will be up, but I'll do my best between classes and class your to do it as fast as possible! *big smile, but not a creepy one* **

**If you have any thoughts on what I wrote so far, or if you just feel like it you can review! I didn't get that many last chapter or even my first attempt at writing a fanfic, but the ones I got made me happy! ^^**

**P.s. - Sorry for the ones how already read this and got an actualization, but I found a few errors... Anyway, I don't know when the new chapter will be ready, I'll have exams soon and I'm having what it seems to be a writer blocks... (Just my luck)**

**Take care,**

**Vivx-chan **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! How are you? Second chap is up! It's still small, and probably all the other will be the same, but it's better than nothing. I don't have a Beta, so any mistake that my appear it's on me. XD**

**Anyway... on with it! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Nothing, but the plot and the cat belongs to me! ;P**

**_Chapter 2_**

"NOOOO" After a few hours Bella woke up startled, siting up on bed yelling. Next thing she knew her momma where near her asking what was wrong, if she was felling ok, if her leg still hurt, if she needed anything… until she made them stop. "Stop! Calm down or I won't understand! What happened?" It was her tentative of calming the three of them down and her mom was the first to answer. "I found the group of Searchers* and thought they were hurting you when I noticed you tear stain face and they thought that I was going to attack you and your friend, it was all a misunderstanding. I'm sorry we scarred you, sweetheart, does your leg still hurts?" Bella noticed that her momma was worried and even thought her instinct was to tell her momma that she was fine she thought better, and told the truth. "It still hurts, I don't know if I'll be able to set it down." She whispers, thinking that it wouldn't make her momma more worried. "I'll call the doctor, do you want me to bring you anything to brink or to eat?" She asks going closer to the door. "I'm fine momma, but a little bit water would be good. "Don't worry, Renée, I'll watch over her." Edward said startling Bella a little since she hadn't notice the boy/tiger presence in the room, too concerned with her momma's worry, however, Edward misinterpreted her reaction. "Only if you want me to, little Bella, I can wait outside." Edward tries to quench her worries thinking she wasn't comfortable with him in her bedroom. "No, it's ok, you can stay with me." She says softly and shyly, blushing a little bit. "You sure, little Bella?" Edward asks just to be sure, but inside he is bursting with joy that she is not afraid of him. "Yes, I'm sure, I don't mind." She offers him a sweet smile.

He sat near her on the chair next to her bed. "So, little Bella, what would you like to do while we wait for Renée and the good doctor to arrive a take a look at that little leg of yours?" She smiles a little while thinking before answering. "I'm not quite sure, what do you usually do in this kind of situations?" Edward shrugs don't knowing the answer to that and told her so, he looked around the room to try and find something that he could use to distract her when he noticed the piano. "Do you play. Little Bella?" She can see he is curious and smiled when she saw the hopeful look in his eyes. "A little" she shrugged "momma thought me, and I tried to learn a bit on my one, but I'm not that good." He smiled at her modesty and at how cute she was. "Would you mind if I played a little?" He notice an excited twinkle in her eyes accompanied with a smile. "Sure! I love music" He smiled at her while sitting on the piano bench. "Good, I love it too. Would you mind if I ask you some questions?" She was a little bit hesitant, for a while, but both her heart and her soul told her he could be trusted, and she decided to follow her feelings. "I guess, but I cannot guarantee that you'll like the answers." They both laugh a little and Edward started to play. "How do you learn to play so well?" She asks astonished by the way he plays her expression a bit comical making Edward burst in laughter. "No, no, no, little Bella" He says, still playing while shaking his head amused. "I'm the one asking questions right now. But if you must know, I started to have piano lessons when I was younger than you, around 3 or 4, I don't remember exactly, when my parents found out my love for music and the piano." He smiles remembering both is parents and his time in the lessons. The smile on his face made Bella smile, it was so beautiful and full of love, it was contagious. "So, what do you usually do for fun?" She could see his smile from where she lays in the bed and smiled a little, happily listening to the melody he was making. "Well, I usually try, and the key word is try, to play the piano." She giggles a little before telling him the rest. "I like to run in the meadow with Blacky." She scratches her little black cat's ears, since Blacky has been near her in the bed all the time. "I love to read and listening to music and I like to help my momma in the kitchen, I love to bake, it's really fun. Besides that, I don't do anything else… What about you?" She sees a shocked expression on Edwards face and giggles a little. "What?" She asks breaking him from his stupor. "You read? How old are you? Five, six?" He asks still a bit shocked. "I'm eight, silly, didn't you asked my momma?" She laughs a little and tries to chance her position, wincing in the process. However that little wince was enough to make Edward stop playing and come running to her side. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to grab you something? You just need to tell me and I'll get it!" He's a bit frantic, not wanting to see her in pain.

"I don't think that she will need anything right, now, your highness, but I would like you to stand back so I am able to exam her. I promise I will be as quick and painless as possible." The doctor enters Bella's bedroom doing a small curtsey, however two words that the doctor said got stuck in Bella's head playing repeat for a while until she was able to speak again, even if a little high pitched. "Your Highness?"

**_To be continued..._**

**OK, we have a new word, one that I had some difficulties "finding" and I really hope it is worth the time I spend struggling with it!**

***Searchers – group of Cats that are traveling in order to find their soul mates**

**I don't know when the next chap will be up, but I hope it won't take long, it'll depend on my time for writing, that will be shortening very soon. Anyway... if you have anything you might want to know or talk about (either in english or portuguese, your pick, but just that two options XD) you can either review or pm me, or both, I don't really care, but feel free to do it.**

**Take care.**

**Vivx-chan**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone (or the ones who read this fic ;P), I'm back!**

**It's still short chapter, but I sincerely hope you like it (and that you are well, that too). Don't know what else to write here, other than only the plot belongs to me (and Blacky), everything else like the characters and the imprint stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Ok, here it goes, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

"Your Highness?" the high pitched squeal that escaped Bella's throat caught everyone's attention, she notice that her momma turned to Edward, or should she say from now on prince Edward, with a furious expression. "You haven't told her yet?" Renée screeched a little. "I told you to tell her while I was gone, didn't I?" Edward lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of a way to tell her." When he turned in Bella's direction and saw her expression he got scared that she would push him away. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you earlier, little Bella, I was afraid you would treat me differently if you knew my status. I'm really sorry." The prince apologizes like he was the commoner and she the princess. He was so fearful of what he would find in her expression that he couldn't look at her, that way he didn't notice her eyes softening or the small smile that formed in her lips until she found a way to grasp his face with her small hands and lift his eyes to hers. "It is ok, my prince, I understand and I don't blame you. I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes." It was like the two of them were in their own world that they didn't notice the doctor's astonished face and the content shine in Renée's eyes at her daughter's happiness. The doctor decided to clear his throat, to clear his head, and that caught the attention of the youngest members in the room. They broke contact, embarrassed and blushing a little. "Well, I apologize for breaking the moment, but I was told to come here, because a young lady hurt her leg?" The doctor was a bit fearful of angering the crown heir, but if he had a patient to treat. With that said the prince was back in alert mode. "Of course, good doctor, please, make sure she's ok." The doctor gets close to the bed. "Which leg have you hurt?" The doctor asks as sweet as he can, to make sure he wouldn't upset Bella. "My left one, doctor Collins." She says softly, making Doctor Collins smile at her. "Ok, I'm going to see your leg, please tell me if it hurts, ok sweet girl?" Bella nods, making a brave face, not wanting to worry anyone.

As the doctor examined Bella's leg Edward and Renée watch everything with as rapt attention wincing at every single one of Bella's little flinches. When the doctor finished the examination he stored everything he used in is black case and turned to everyone in the room. "I think she fractured her bone, but I want to make an X-Ray of her leg to make sure. We have to bring her to the clinic so I can treat her. I should go get her a gurney and be back…" Doctor Collins was silenced by Edward's raised hand and serious expression. "If I carry her, will it make it worse?" The good doctor was a bit put out by the question, but answered nonetheless. "I don't think it will make it worse, but it will probably be more painful." Edward was pensive for a bit, until he turned in Bella's direction. "Would you like me to carry you to the clinic or would you rather wait for the doctor to go get the gurney?" The three other occupants in the room watched him astonished until Renée's rage made itself known. "Are you insane?! I thought you imprinted on my baby, I thought imprintee's should care for their imprints and make sure no warm came to them and you want her to go from point to point in the most uncomfortable way possible? Are you kidding me?!" The doctor was stunned by Renée's reaction, he knew she loved her daughter dearly, and would do anything for her, but he never thought he would see the day she would speak out to her superiors. However the prince was as calm as possible. "I am not insane, Renée, and I did imprint on her and I do love her dearly even thought I just met her, but she is in pain no matter what we do, I just want her pain to stop." That answer made Renée calm down and Bella's shame rise. Edward noticed that, and tried to appease her, sitting next to her and embracing her. "You don't have to be ashamed that you are hurting, sweetheart, it's bound to happen from time to time. And I guess I just know about it because of the imprint/imprintee bound we share now. So don't worry, ok, honey?" Bella blushes a little but couldn't help the smile Edward's words brought to her face, in turn making Edward happy for making her smile. "It's up you, honey, do you want me to carry you or do you want to wait for the gurney." She thought for a few minutes and she turned in Edward's direction. "You sure you want to carry me all the way there?" He smiled in her direction and nodded. "You ready, darling?" The prince asked as he positioned himself the best way to lift her without hurting her too much.

When she nodded and braced herself we lifted her with as much love and care as possible, turning in the doctor's direction asking for instructions on how to get to the clinic. Doctor Collins took the lead of the house with Edward and Renée following him, as soon as they crossed the front door the guards outside stood up, making the villagers in the street turn in their direction. The ones that recognized the prince bowed even if they were a bit stunned and the soldiers closer to then promptly offered to carry Bella, only to gain a hiss from the prince. The soldiers stepped back allowing the prince to proceed, this time with his bodyguards. Renée knew her daughter would be in good hands from now on, and hoped that when or if the prince knew the truth about her baby, we will still love her the same way.

**I would like to thank everyone of you who read/review/follow/favorite this fic, it means a lot to me that someone seems to like it!**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be next, but I finally have an idea of how this will end.**

**Take care,**

**Vivx-chan**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry for taking me so long, I haven't had much time to write. I'm a first year master student, and between tests and group works, labs and a few extracurricular activities it's a bit complicated...**  
**Anyway... This is chapter 4, an I really hope there is no mistakes (still no Beta or time to find one, [I'm behind on the series I'm following, and it's making a little sad] - OK this was a bit off topic XD)**

**Chapter_ 4_**

After a few exams in the clinic, putting Bella's leg in a cast that should come off in a couple of weeks and giving her pain medication Edward carried Bella back to her house, Renée and the guards hot in his tail. Once they reached the house, Edward went straight to the sofa, where he put Bella at her request and sat right next to her. Renée sat in the armchair e two of the higher ranking guards stood near the prince on the living room. Renée watched Edward and Bella's interactions with each other and smiled a little remembering her late mate, however she felt like being alone for a while, knowing that her precious daughter was in very good hands. "I'm going to make tea, do you want anything sweetheart, Edward?" Bella smiled a sad smile at her mother, knowing perfectly well what she as thinking and feeling. "I'm fine momma. Do you want anything Ed?" Edward looked at Bella a little startled and frowned a little. "Ed? Really? I'm ok, Renée, thank you!" Renée laughed a little at Edward's face and looked toward the guards. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?" After a negative answer from them she went outside to check the others.

"Why is something wrong with Ed? Or would you rather be called Eddie?" Bella asked with an innocent expression while Edward's frown got worse. "Anything but Eddie, please Bella, no nicknames. I really don't like them." She pouted a little. "That is not fair! You have at least a nickname for me!" One of the guards cleared his throat gaining the attention of the youngest in the room. "Excuse me, your highness, but I think we should start discussing the arrangements that have to be made." Bella looked a bit worried about that and Edward frowned. "We can discuss that at another time, right now all that matters is Bella's recovery." The prince tone reveled his authority but was not enough to stop the guard's questioning. "But, your highness, the King and the Queen are expecting your return anytime now, or at least, expecting to know when you will be back." The prince's temper was raising with the guard insolence, making is companions a little nervous. "You cannot talk like that to me, are we clear?" After the insolent guard nod and Bella's calming touch Edward calmed down enough to discuss the matter at hand. "One or two of you will travel back with a message from me to my parents. I'll stay here with Bella. We are not going anywhere until she is fully recovered. Understood?" Both of them nodded and kept their post, this time in silence until Edward noticed theirs discomfort and command them to go outside and make arrangements for the guards that would be staying in the small village with them.

After the guards left the house, the only two beings in the room were left in silence for a while. The longer the silence stayed between them the more nervous Edward got. Bella "noticed his discomfort and decided to speak. "I'll have to go with you, won't I?" He perceived her sadness and tried to reassure her by playing a little. "Are you implying that I am a bad company? That you don't like to be with me?" He feigned hurt putting one of his hands over is heart, making little Bella giggle. "I understand that you always lived here and never went anywhere but the forest surrounding this village, what sweetheart can be very dangerous, but think of this as a new adventure. I promise you I'll always be around and that I'll do my best to bring you with me whenever and wherever I'll go." He could see that she was not one hundred percent convinced just by looking into her eyes. "What about momma? I don't want her to be alone!" Her concern was legit, most cat's don't survive their mates' death, only if their cubs were too young to survive on their own and still unmated. "If she would like, I'll make arrangements for her to come with us. She will be able to choose whether she would like to live in the castle, or find a place in the city."

"I think I would like to stay here." Renée's voice startled them both. Bella was the first to recover, turning, as best as she could to her mother. "But momma, you would be alone, and I don't want you to be alone" Renée approached the next head of the throne and her baby girl to embrace her. "I know you don't want me to be alone, baby, but I'm ready to move on, now that I know that you are in good hands." She smiles briefly at Edward and wiped her baby's tears. "I know that you are going to be happy together, and I really miss your dad, and I know you are more perceptive than you should at your age. I only ask you to be happy for me, not sad. Can you do that, sweetheart?" At Bella's tearful nod Renée smiled and kissed Bella's front. "And you, young man, please treat her right, or I'll make sure you will be hunted for the rest of your life, understood?" He nodded with a sad smile before answering. "I'm going to take care of her, even if it's the last thing I do!"

**I would like to thank everyone of you who read/review/follow/favorite this fic, it means a lot to me that someone seems to like it! I've noticed that last month (November) there was 339 views and 138 visitors on this fic, that made me really happy even though not everyone review. XD**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm three weeks from my Christmas break but it will be followed by exams and presentations on January and February (scared for my life of some of courses I'm taking, but I don't have other choice T.T), anyway...**

**Take care,**

**Vivx-chan**


End file.
